Goldenblood (Project Horizons)
|name = Goldenblood |race = Unicorn |sex = Stallion |faction = Office of Interministry Affairs Director, adviser to Ministry Mares |family = Prince Blueblood (father) Sundancer (mother) Spike (father figure to), Psychoshy (daughter) Fluttershy (marefriend) |status = Presumably deceased Alive deceased |eyes = Gold |mane = Gold |coat = White |cutie mark = A golden drop of blood }} Goldenblood was a unicorn that was central to the running of Equestria during the war. Running the Office of Interministry Affairs (O.I.A) in the background. History Before the war Goldenblood was born outside of Equestria, in the zebra homelands. He never fully fit in with the idyllic and peaceful Equestrian populace, but developed an instant love and admiration for its people, when he was first exposed to their culture. Goldenblood was present at a meeting Princess Celestia held with several nobles and military personnel in regards to seizing coal mines from the zebra. Goldenblood urged Celestia to take a more peaceful route, stating that a war would not be worth it. Goldenblood worked as a professor, working at Luna's School for Gifted Unicorns. He was the only survivor of the Littlehorn Massacre. He remains sickly throughout the Great War due to exposure to the proto-Pink Cloud poison. During the War Goldenblood assisted Princess Luna in setting up her wartime government after Princess Celestia abdicated the throne to Luna. He set up the new Equestrian government in such a way that Celestia could not simply retake her position, and worked closely with Luna and newly appointed Ministry Mares, offering advice and assistance whenever he could. He personally ran and oversaw the Office of Interministry Affairs (O.I.A.), working behind the scenes to smooth relations between different ministries and improve cooperation and joint projects between them. Whilst Goldenblood was in charge of the O.I.A., the organization conducted questionable and downright unethical experiments, such as Project Chimera. Goldenblood personally funded most of these projects or acquired some form of outside funding so as to avoid detection from Luna or The Ministry Mares. Goldenblood hoof picked almost everypony who worked under him. He personally appointed the head researchers of projects under the O.I.A, such as Trottenheimer, Trueblood, Silver Stripe, and Mr. Horse. Spike remarked that Goldenblood was obsessed with saving Equestria, rather than winning the war. This was likely one of the motivations behind his creation of the Gardens of Equestria megaspell. He also went out of his way to try to help non-equines, like the Diamond Dogs, though this appears to have been prompted by Princess Celestia after a discussion with her. Goldenblood's motives and modus operandi are still largely unknown. Though he was the 'true' power behind the O.I.A. and seemed to have his hooves in every dirty deal and blacklisted project, it's unknown just how much he approved of them. Though he suggested the Ministries to Luna, he did not in fact, like the idea, though he supported it when ordered to. He gives frequent evidence of trying to do everything to end the war peacefully if at all possible. The consummate politician, he also seemed to have a deep, if hidden, loathing for the aristocratic class and sought to promote revolution, and removal of the divine goddesses from government (passively, at least). Goldenblood was ultimately arrested for treason and was to be tried and sentenced on the day the megaspell fallout took place. Relationships On his first appearance he's revealed to be Prince Blueblood's bastard son. His father despised him and beat him quite often, regardless of situation. This lead Goldenblood to despise and reject the pony aristocracy. Goldenblood had a relationship with Fluttershy. The result was a child which, Trueblood had placed in a medical storage capsule. He also tried to stop Fluttershy from handing the secrets to making megaspells to the zebras. He was viewed as a friend and confidant by Princess Luna, leader her to be hit hardest by his secrets and lies. She had him removed from power, and prepared for sentencing, which never happened since the Bombs fell the day he was supposed to be sentenced. Goldenblood had dealings with all the Ministry Mares, either through blackmail, shady dealings, providing insight, or subtle manipulation. It was something he was well practiced in, according to Trueblood and the Dealer. Spike viewed Goldenblood as a father figure, and assisted him and Twilight Sparkle in creating the Gardens of Equestria Megaspell. The Dealer knew Goldenblood, though he states it was "only as much as anyone knew Goldenblood." He worked for Goldenblood as an unnamed assistant before he was bound to EC-1101. He maintained close, professional relationships with those working under him, often meeting with them or having them do research for him. Notes *He was brillant, and knew a little of everything (he could read zebra, dragon, had a disturbing understanding of war and politics for being a member of an otherwise peaceful community) *He convinced Luna to create the six Ministries, and helped the Ministry Mares decide what large projects their ministries would undertake (such as Gardens of Equestria). *He wiped Twilight Sparkle's mind of the two years spent working on Gardens of Equestria. *He was observed as being in poor health throughout the entire war. *He was the director of the Office of Interministry Affairs, the "spooks" of the Equestrian government (moreso than the Ministry of Morale). *He was directly involved in every Project not undertaken by a Ministry (Project Chimera, Steelpony, Horizons, etc). Category:Characters Category:Project Horizons Minor Characters Category:Project Horizons Pre-War Characters Category:Unicorns Category:Project Horizons